An Angel from Wiener Hut
by onelittleslip
Summary: Adam was lost in Hell for what seemed like six hundred years. Six hundred years of being useless, worthless and not able to fight. He'd begged until he was broken. Broken beyond repair. He still fights though as he feels someone pulling him. He fights until that someone speaks in his ear, saying it's okay. Adamandriel.
1. The Forgotten Grave

Adam jolted to life with a cough. Dirt. A lot of dirt. Too much dirt. How did he even get in the ground. The human didn't care, that didn't matter right now. His fingers dug at the dirt surrounding him desperately, desperate to make purchase on the surface. He prayed for all that he was worth as he dug even though he wasn't sure who he praying to. He just prayed.

Samandriel was perched on the ground near were Adam would soon surface, listening to his prayer. The illegitimate Winchester would not die like this. Though he was broken, he would make the surface and dig his way out. The young angel was sure of it.

Adam grew tired of digging fast but he didn't stop until he felt grass under his fingers. His lungs were bursting for air. He pushed himself harder and finally got his hand up into the cool air. He felt around at the grass tugging himself up, digging desperately with his hands. He flailed wildly with hand that had made it to the surface until someone grabbed it. Adam just froze. Not again, not again, not again. He had to get out though.

Samandriel knew what he had to do as he pulled the human's arm as much as he could without injuring him. Soon the other hand appeared and then a face. He was gasping for breath and pulling himself up with all his strength. He looked scared and broken though Samandriel knew that he probably didn't look the best. Adam Milligan was alive though. Everyone said he couldn't do it but Adam Milligan was out of the cage and alive.


	2. Trusting the Angel

Once Adam broke the surface it didn't take him long to get out of the grave. It wasn't much of a grave though and he didn't know how he'd gotten there. When he pulled himself out of the ground and tried to stand, he fell to his knees, exhausted and broken beyond repair. His bones ached for rest and recovery. His throat arched for water to cool the burn that raged through it. He didn't know where he was at, he didn't know how long he'd been down in that place. All he knew was that he could feel what the person standing above him was. He could feel the power and he didn't know what else to do. He couldn't anything. Adam just stayed on his knees, rasping out, his throat like sandpaper, "Please don't hurt me…please…" When he'd first gotten in the cage he wouldn't have ever begged to any of the self righteous pricks. Never. Now he knew better, they wanted humans to bow to them and beg, he'd figured that out quickly.

Samandriel was confused, very confused. Why would he hurt Adam? Hadn't he just fought Satan to pull the boy out of the Cage? Why would he hurt him? "Adam…" He spoke gently, watching the boy flinch at the sound of his own name. "Please…" Adam whispered again, burying his face in his hands. "Adam Milligan," Samandriel said, kneeling down across from the boy, "I did not pull you from the Cage to hurt you. I did not fight the two most powerful angels ever created to hurt you." Two shockingly blue eyes flicked up to meet his, only locking with the angel's for a split second before dropping to the ground. "Why should I trust you?" At this Samandriel hesitated, what could he tell him? He seemed so scared.

"Tell me...tell my why," Adam touched the ground gingerly, gracing the grass like it was the greatest thing he'd ever seen and at this moment it was. "I would have left you in hell if I wanted to hurt you," Samandriel kept his voice soft, watching the human carefully. He could see how broken his body was but his soul was intact. His soul was safe. "Why me..." Adam managed, trying to swallow even though there was nothing to sooth his dry throat. "Because...everyone in heaven knows your story," Samandriel stated, blinking at the boy. After five minutes of pure silence Adam nodded, "Okay. I trust you." Samandriel reached forward cautiously, frowning as Adam flinched, "I'm going to take you to your brothers. Okay?" Adam blinked at him, unsure of if he wanted that reunion or not but he nodded. Samandriel reached out and touched his forehead, taking them to whatever dinky motel room the Winchester's had decided to stay in that night.


	3. Working Angel Magic

Authors Note: Hi lovelies! Welp, this is the first fan fiction I've published because I'm a big scaredy cat but I fell in love with this pairing and with the storyline I have planned for them. Thank you guys for reading this and thank you for your reviews, it means a lot! Really, you guys have no idea how much it means.

Dean Winchester knew his little brother was gone, he'd accepted that it was his fault and he'd moved on. He'd chosen Sam and he'd moved on. He'd moved on until there was a knock on the motel door. The elder Winchester glanced at Sam's sleeping figure and sighed, getting off the bed. He looked through the peep hole and saw that stupid red and white Wiener Hut angel. Dean cursed and let this door swing open, "Alfie this better be…" Then he saw him, bloody and weak with his arm draped over the angel for support. "I do believe that this is good," Samandriel deadpanned, guiding Adam into the musty room. This is just a really bad dream; this is pay back for leaving him down there.

The angel sat Adam on the end of the bed and he swayed forward before Samandriel gently laid him back before addressing Dean, "I need you to assess his physical wounds." Dean blinked at the angel dumbly before he barked at him, "Now!" His voice cracked with power as he pointed a finger towards Adam. Sam sat up at the noise, grabbing his knife before squinting, "Samandriel?" The young angel paid no mind to Sam as he grabbed Dean's jacket and shoved him towards the bed, "I cannot heal him if I am not aware of his condition, now do it." Sam was off the bed in a second as Dean peered of his younger brother. He didn't know how to do this until Sam pushed him aside, "Go sit down Dean." Samandriel gave Dean a look as he retreated to the hard chair in the corner.

Sam worked quicker than Samandriel expected, examining him with only a few grunts of pain and protest from Adam. "A few broken ribs, some bad cuts on his abdomen and legs…not much other than that," Sam reported after he was finished, staring at Samandriel curiously, "How did you get him out?" The angel was no longer interested in either Sam or Dean as he walked over to Adam. The human looked worse now than he had when he'd pulled himself out of the grave. "Do you have a bottle of water?" He asked without looking at the other two, pressing his fingers to Adam's forehead.

Adam's eyes snapped open as the grace went through him, twisting slightly. The bones mended themselves and the cuts closer with the help of the grace. His throat didn't burn but he craved water. He gasped when Samandriel pulled his hand away, sitting up. There was still a dull ache in his bones and he still couldn't shake the cage but he didn't hurt. There was no physical pain.

"Adam-" Both of his brothers spoke at the same time but Adam held up his hand slowly, "No. I don't want a stupid I'm sorry. I don't want you to tell me how bad you feel for me. I don't want it. I want Samandriel to explain to me what is going on and I want to go home."


	4. Welcome Home

Authors Note: Not much has been happening but I promise that it will actually get exciting, bear with me darlings.

Samandriel opened his mouth when Adam said that but looked around the room speechless. He couldn't explain that, he just couldn't. "Start talking, Wings," Dean frowned, crossing his arms over his chest. The angel returned to his timid composer, looking down at his feet, "I pulled him from the Cage as Castiel raised you." Dean rolled his eyes, "I don't believe that. I don't believe that Michael and dear old Luci would have just let you take him." Samandriel looked up at him and a look of anger flashed through his eyes, "You have no idea. However, those details I do not wish to speak with you about." Adam cleared his throat and raised his hand like a child, causing both his brother and the angel to raise an eyebrow. "I…can I go home? Like…home to Wisdom?" Samandriel thought for a moment but shrugged, "I do not see how there would be a problem with it." Adam nodded a little at his statement, "Then I want to go. I want to get my stuff." Sam and Dean turned their attention from the angel to their brother, waiting for something to happen. "Then I shall take you home, to Wisdom."

Dean and Sam both jumped to say something but something flashed in his eyes again, "You will fall silent and not go against your brother's wishes." Both of the brothers slowly sat down but Dean spoke anyway, "He doesn't need to go home! If he goes home things can get him." A growl rose from the angel and it was obvious that his ego had been hurt, "Do you honestly think I do not have the competence to protect your brother which I pulled from the lowest depth of the Cage! Do you not think I am capable of that!" His voice was full of disdain and Dean frowned, "Calm down Fly Boy, I'm just cautious." Samandriel scoffed, "Then why did you leave him down there." Adam cleared his throat and carefully stood up, approaching the angel. He didn't like the tone, it reminded him of Lucifer or Michael and he didn't like it. "Samandriel, it's okay," Adam said gently, looking at his brother out of the corner of his eyes, "Dean tried. I hope but even if he didn't, it's okay alright?" Samandriel seemed to simmer down at his words, still not turning his attention away from Dean, "Listen well to me Dean Winchester, I will protect your brother to the best of my abilities and it seems as if my abilities give him a good chance." Dean blinked at the angel, unsure but he nodded, "Fine but if he gets hurt..." Samandriel closed his eyes like a patient parent, "Dean Winchester. Please trust me." Dean gave him a hard look but sighed, "Fine. I trust you." Samandriel gave an even nod and looked over at Adam, "Are you ready then?" Adam gave a shaky breath and nodded, "Yeah…yeah I'm ready."

Adam was back in Wisdom with one touch from the angel, standing in front of his old house. Peering around he found everything just as it had been before. "Are...are you alright?" Samandriel asked timidly. The power that had flooded him when was in the motel seemed to be gone now as he looked at Adam. The blond was just staring at the house, shocked almost. It didn't look the same but at the same time he did. His mother had made sure that whatever had happened, he'd still have this house and here it was. Vines threatened the porch and the windows were covered in spider webs. "I...I think I am," Adam said softly, running his fingers through his mused hair. "Do you want to go inside?" Samandriel asked curiously and Adam nodded just a bit, "Maybe..." The angel looked rather confused at this but stepped onto the front porch carefully, frowning at the creaking boards. He carefully opened the door and looked around as Adam walked up behind him. "Welcome home," Adam muttered to himself.


	5. Break In

Home ended up being very, very dusty and apparently dust made Samandriel wheeze like a dying cat. "Are you alright?" Adam raised an eyebrow as he continued into the house with the small angel huffing and puffing behind him. "Alfie…Alfie does not do well with this much dust," Samandriel explained between coughs and wheezes. "Well…tell him we'll get it cleaned," Adam muttered, sliding his finger along a table and bringing it up to inspect it. Sure enough the tip of his finger was covered in gray. Adam wrinkled his nose and wiped it on his jeans. "He says he appreciates it," Samandriel nodded, "Though he doesn't sound all that sincere." Adam turned around in surprise, raising an eyebrow, "Hold up…Alfie is your vessel right?" The angel nodded, "Yes, he is." Adam blinked at him, "You let him talk to you?" Samandriel nodded slowly, "Why would I not? He has allowed me to use his body to walk around this earth." Adam opened his mouth but didn't say anything as he went into the kitchen, frowning at the smell. This was…unpleasant.

Forty-five minutes later though, it was a little less unpleasant seeing how all the windows were wide open and the fridge had been cleaned in no time. The cool air was whipping around the house but Adam didn't exactly mind, cool air felt good. He was sick of heat. Samandriel seemed to have an urge to clean as he buzzed around, Alfie still wheezing as he went. The dust was flying through the small house as Adam walked up to his room. Everything looked normal until he walked into his room. It had been destroyed…torn apart at the seams. Adam breathed out with a frown, running his fingers through his hair. "No, no, no," He muttered. Someone had been here and that wasn't good. He took a whiff of the air and thought for a moment, sulfur. _What had Sam and Dean told him about sulfur? _"Samandriel?" He called out, looking around the room again. The angel walked into the room in a moment, holding a dust rag that was covered in gray, "I believe you need to clean your room, Adam." Adam shook his head, "Samandriel, someone's been in my room." The angel took a deep breath of the air and scowled, "Demons."


	6. Visit from the King

**Authors Note: Ooh, hey, you guys get two updates today because I'm dealing with feels and I'm somewhat dying right now. Never the less, this will carry on! As an AU! It will carry on though! **

* * *

"Demons?" Adam repeated as if it was one of the most ridiculous things he'd ever heard. "Yes," The angel said, slowly nodding his head. Adam thought for a moment, what would they want in his room? What could be possibly have had that a demon would want? He looked around at the rubble. Papers were scattered across the floor and clothes were laid around haphazardly. What could they want? "So you brought him back into the fire? Such a good little angel, always running right into the hands of the demons," A voice that had the sweetness of honey and promised everything yet nothing at all, spoke from behind them. There was a growl as the angel whirled around. Adam turned but stayed behind Samandriel cautiously. The small angel didn't look like he could do much protecting but Adam knew that he could. "You are no threat," Samandriel growled and the demon looked amused. She was tall and if she wasn't a demon, she would have been pretty. However, in a flash of lightning and a clap of thunder she had a long sword looking thing in her chest and Adam caught a flash of wings. The demon gurgled a bit and then she was gone. Samandriel's face was tight as he walked downstairs, leaving Adam to find some salt without a word.

As soon as the angel was gone there was a gust of air. "Ah, Adam, so nice that your little angel gave us some time alone, I was so afraid your brothers would keep you away," Adam turned to see the owner of the voice and found someone who didn't look all that intimidating. "So Michael has let his little pet go," Crowley crooned, sitting down on the end of Adam's unmade bed. Adam couldn't move, the guy reeked of sulfur and he knew what he was. "It is such a shame you know, that Samandriel didn't listen to your brothers, I mean his ego does normally get in his way, he has so much pride, it's just silly for an angel like him," The demon clucked his tongue, straightening his tie, "Maybe you could have been saved." His calm demeanor changed though as he stood up quickly, grabbing the human's wrist, "However, now you're coming with me." Adam froze for only a moment before trying to jerk his wrist away, "I'm not going with you." Crowley let out a throaty laugh, "Young man, I am the king of well…I know the word might be sensitive for you so…that place that's really, really toasty. You are coming with me." That made Adam freeze, really freeze, he couldn't go back. He couldn't.

"That's where you are wrong Crowley," Crowley growled as he looked at the angel who was clutching his blade at the doorway. He looked almost scared, there wasn't as much confidence as there had been with the other demon. "Samandriel! Oh what a joy it is to see you, you still haven't gotten rid of that awful uniform," Crowley acted like there was nothing wrong, still clutching tight to Adam's wrist. The clap of thunder came again and wings flashed behind the angel once more, "You will release him." There was a crack in his voice but it wasn't power this time, it was nervousness. The demon cut his eyes at the angel, "Oh please, you fear me." Samandriel's bottom lip quivered like a scolded child as he point the angel blade at Crowley, "I d-do-don't!" Adam was honestly surprised at the stutter, the lost confidence in the angel as he tried to jerk away from Crowley. He winced as the demon squeezed his wrist tighter, "Stop it pet." Samandriel stepped forward, "Crowley release him, you do not need him." Crowley laughed, "What exactly do you think Michael would give to have this pretty face back?" He reached up and grabbed Adam's face, "I mean, surely the good son is lonely." Adam jerked his face away, "I do not belong to Michael." Samandriel growled lowly, the dark outline of wings expanding through the room, "Let him go!" Crowley gave a sigh, releasing Adam reluctantly, "Very well. I will be back though." With a snap he was gone and Adam was left to rub his wrist, the room turning red at the pressure in his head started to build.


	7. Flashback

**Author's Note: Hi guys! So I slacked off a bit. Exams were kicking my butt but here's the next update and I have another chapter, I hope you enjoy this! **

* * *

"_Worthless human," Someone snarls in his ears and he can feel fingers digging into his skin. "He's mine," Someone latched on to his other arm and jerked him away. Adam knows who both of them are, he doesn't like their names though. They scare him, they break him, and Adam just wishes he was dead. Luci never used to mess with him, no he always left him alone when Sam was here. Sam's gone though, Sam got out. "Please don't!" Adam heard himself begging and a laugh from across the cage, "See Michael, he's gone soft. That's what happens when you don't control your pets!" Michael growled in the direction of his brother before grabbing Adam roughly, "Learn your place! Stupid human!"_

"Adam?! Adam?!" Someone was sitting on him, shaking him. Adam slowly popped one eye open, peering up at the angel, "I…what happened?" Samandriel shook his head, "I'm not really sure. You blacked out and…fell and screamed." Adam winced slightly at the descriptions of his actions, "S-sorry." The angel looked confused for a moment, "For what?" Adam tried to shrug but was suddenly conscious of the angel that was on top of him. "For…screaming," He muttered, pushing Samandriel gently as he got up. Samandriel instantly stood up ant attempted to help Adam up, "Do not apologize for that." Adam sighed and got off the floor on wobbly legs, shaking his head, "I probably screamed bloody murder so…" Samandriel gave a slight nod and Adam sighed, "See? I know it's not pleasant." The angel ran a hand through his hair and glanced around the room. Adam's eyes traveled among the mess and the clutter before he sighed and walked over to the bedside table. He picked up a picture frame that had been knocked to the floor and carefully sat it up right. It was him and his mom; it was a nice picture, a happy picture. He carefully padded across the room again and grabbed a box that had been thrown out of the closet, setting it on the shelf. He could act normal, perfectly normal. He hummed quietly as he worked, putting away clothes that had been thrown off the hangers. His college sweatshirts and sweatpants seemed like a joke now. Everything just seemed like a joke. The hockey sticks that had always been put away carefully in the corner were spread across the floor and his trophies had been knocked off his dresser. He didn't have all that much here and he didn't really understand why demons wanted him. He certainly wasn't worth the fight.

"Adam you just passed out," The angel said softly, peering at Adam as he walked around the room. "And I'm awake now so I'm going to clean," He shrugged, hanging up at pair of ragged looking jeans. "I think you should rest," Samandriel sighed, perching himself on the end of Adam's bed, salt in hand. Adam shook his head stubbornly, putting books back on their shelves like nothing had happened, "I don't need rest." Samandriel stared at him with a frown, crossing his arms over his chest like a child that had been scolded, "I said you need to rest." The human gave him a look before he continued to work, ignoring every word. "I'm an angel of the Lord," Samandriel piped up. "And you work at Weiner Hut," Adam sang out as he climbed on a chair to put his trophies back in place. "I just killed a demon," The angel huffed and Adam tried not to chuckle. "Do not laugh at me," Samandriel scowled, puffing himself up a bit, "I am a weapon of Heaven!" Adam let out a laugh at this, a real laugh, one that came from his stomach and spread around the room, that infectious laughter. It'd been a while since he'd laughed like that.


	8. Settling Back In

**Authors Note-Fluffy bonding and actual development, yay! **

* * *

"I-I-I am!" Samandriel sputtered out, glaring at Adam. The blond nodded and smirked at the angel, "Sure you are honey. Sure you are." He glanced around at his room, smiling at its somewhat clean state and gave one nod, "Now I think it's time for food." Samandriel looked slightly embarrassed at this, "Adam…I believe you will have to go purchase some food." Adam shook his head with a smile, "We're going to the diner."

In less than ten minutes they had walked down the street and were sitting in a booth with Samandriel looking wide eyed around at the place. "Adam!" One of the waitresses smiled at him and he returned it, "Hey Rose." She reached over and tousled his hair without noticing Samandriel staring at her curiously. "Boy, it's been a long time since you showed your face around this town. You staying a while this time or you just dropping by?" Her attention suddenly went to the other person in the booth and she smiled at him, "And who is this?" Adam swallowed quickly and spoke before the angel could, "Samandriel. He was my roommate in Wisconsin." Samandriel flashed him a frown for the lie but Rose just smiled wider, "Look at you Adam, making friends." She bumped is arm his her hip before grabbing out her flip-pad," I reckon y'all want to eat sometime today so what will you have sugar?" She raised an eyebrow towards the angel who seemed lost for words. "My regular, for both of us," Adam supplied, nodding towards Rose. She gave Adam a wondering look but wrote it down anyway, squeezing his arm before heading back to the kitchen, "It's good to see you again, Adam."

"Your regular?" The angel raised an eyebrow at Adam and he shrugged. "This is the only diner in this town, I used to work here when I was in high school, I think they know what I like to eat." Samandriel frowned a bit, "But I do not have to eat." Adam waved a hand towards him, "Try it, you'll like it. Food never hurt anyone…well…that was a bad use for that phrase but Alfie will appreciate it. Trust me."

Rose returned shortly with two Cokes and straws, setting them down in front of the boys. Samandriel eyed the drink suspiciously and Rose raised an eyebrow towards him but turned her attention to Adam, "So you never told me, you staying a while?" Adam nodded a little, "I think I might." She gave him a crooked smile and grabbed a yellow piece of paper out of her pocket, setting it down in front of him, "We're looking for another hand." Adam cocked an eyebrow at her, picking up the paper, "Feels like it hasn't been that long since I filled out of these out of the first time." Rose smiled and nodded, "Well, if you ain't got nowhere else to go, we got you a spot right here, probably even got your old apron in the back." Adam chuckled, "I would have hoped that I'd grown out of it." She rolled her eyes, "You still as skinny as a rail, Adam Milligan, don't get your hopes up on that."


	9. Around Town

**Guys thank you so much for the reviews and what not! They make me very excited and I love them all.**

* * *

"Adam, I do not understand why you would want to work at this diner," Samandriel sighed as they walked outside. Somehow Alfie had managed to coax Samandriel into trying some chicken tenders and the angel wasn't particularly happy with his vessel at the moment, not that he hadn't enjoyed the food. "Because I need this stuff called money," Adam repeated, shaking his head towards the angel, "Plus, I love Rose and Dennis." Samandriel raised an eyebrow at him and Adam sighed, "Dennis is her husband, he's the cook." The smaller male gave a nod and looked curiously around the small town as they walked. Adam had missed this town, it was nice to be somewhere where people knew you.

"Adam? Adam Milligan?" Speaking of knowing people, Adam knew that voice. Both of the boys turned around to find a hopeful face peering towards Adam. "Maggie?" Adam grinned at her while Samandriel seemed to be assessing if she was a threat or not. The angel didn't have time to assess much before the girl ran towards Adam, wrapping him in a hug that almost knocked him down. "The prodigal son returns!" She grinned before stepping away from him and glancing towards Samandriel. "Uh, Samandriel, this is Maggie, we went to high school together. Maggie, this is Samandriel, my roommate from Wisconsin." They both stared at each other for a moment before Maggie smiled, "Well, it's nice to meet you Samandriel, your name's a mouthful." The angel hesitated for a moment, almost like he was trying to figure out what to say,"I-It's nice to meet you too." She nodded towards him again before her attention turned back to Adam, "So exactly where have you been mister?" Adam rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged, "In New York, with my cousins." Maggie thought for a moment before nodding, "Brandi and Hallie Ann?" Adam nodded with a smile, "Yeah, them." Samandriel scowled a bit at yet another lie, then again he knew that Adam couldn't rightly tell the truth. "Well don't be a stranger! You still have my number right?" Adam shook his head, "I dropped my phone and broke it in New York, had to get a new one." She chuckled and pulled a pad of paper out of her pocket book, scribbling the number out on it and pressing it into his hand before throwing her arms around his neck again, "If you need anything, you know where I am and you know where momma is." Adam smiled and returned the hug, "Thanks, Mags." She kissed his cheek and smiled, "It's nice to see you around Adam. And it was nice to meet you Samandriel." The angel didn't have time to come up with words before she hurried down the street again. "She...she was interesting," He said after a moment. Adam chuckled, slipping the scrap of paper in his pocket, "She's a good person, no matter how interesting she is." Samandriel gave him a sideways look, "Have you even been romantically interested in her?" Adam opened his mouth to answer but snapped it shut, giving a sigh, "Look. We're going down to Frye's, you need some clothes. I'd give you some of mine but they'd probably fall off of you, I may be skinny but you are...really skinny." The angel frowned a bit, "What's wrong with my outfit?" Adam raised an eyebrow, "You look like you work at the hot dog version of Good Burger, now come on." Adam started down the street, leaving Samandriel to stand there, confused, "Adam I don't know what a 'good burger' is?" He scowled as Adam started chuckling, hurrying after him.

"Adam..." The angel frowned as they walked into a small store that was placed in the center of town, "What is a 'good burger' and why do I look like one?" Adam chuckled, "It's a movie, Samandriel," Adam glanced around the store before walking down the steps, Samandriel at his heels. "Why do I look like a movie?" He questioned curiously. "We'll have to watch it, you'll see," Adam spoke without looking at the other, his attention focused on going through a rack of jeans. Samandriel seemed satisfied with that answer, watching Adam curiously. "What size pants are those?" Adam raised an eyebrow at Samandriel and the angel blinked like he was speaking another language. The taller male gave a slow nod before grabbing a pair of jeans and shoving them towards Samandriel, "Hold these." He moved to another rack, searching through shirts. Samandriel looked at the jeans, obviously confused. He seemed even more confused when Adam tossed a button up shirt at him. "Go try them on," Adam ordered, crossing his arms over his chest. "Try...try them on?" Samandriel glanced around the store before Adam pointed in the direction of a poorly painted yellow door. Watching after this human was proving to be more and more difficult.


	10. How'd You Do It?

Ten minutes later, after Adam had managed to find a place to sit, Samandriel came out, obviously unhappy with what he was wearing. "Adam...I do not like this," He stated plainly as Adam got off the bench to inspect him. It didn't look bad, it actually looked kinda good on him. Well...compared to the Wiener Hut outfit anyway. "I like it," Adam shrugged. Samandriel awkwardly tried to look at himself in the mirror, walking around in a circle like a cat chasing his tail. "I do not like it," The angel repeated and Adam sighed, "Fine. What don't you like about it?" He blinked at Adam for a moment but then shrugged, "I just do not." Adam opened his mouth but shut it, deciding that it would be best not to get ill with one of Heaven's weapons in a department store. Samandriel looked smug and crossed his arms over his chest, "Alfie says that you are speechless." Adam cocked an eyebrow, "Well you can tell Alfie to suck my...never mind. Look, you need more clothes. Just get these so you don't have to wear just your Wiener suit, alright?" Samandriel scowled for a moment, "Alfie says to tell you in your dreams but...alright. I'll get them. I don't want them though." Adam just nodded, "Alright. Go take them off then and we'll pay."

Samandriel continued to voice how much his disliked his new outfit but it fell on deaf ears as the angel and the human returned to the house. Samandriel sniffed the air before allowing Adam to unlock the door and walk inside. "You're like a little guard puppy," Adam teased, tossing the bag from the store onto the couch as he walked inside. "Perhaps we should have purchased food," The angel offered, ignoring the comment about the puppy as Adam threw himself down onto the couch. "Going to the diner with you was a nightmare; I can't imagine the grocery store." Samandriel thought for a moment before seeming slightly offended, "Alfie says that I would be a wonderful companion to go grocery shopping with." Adam cocked an eyebrow at him, "Does Alfie ever shut his mouth?" Samandriel shook his head, "He enjoys speaking." Adam snorted, "Obviously. So tell me Samandriel, what made you jerk my butt out of the fire?" The angel blinked at him for a moment, sitting down carefully on one of the seats, "Well…" He seemed to be lost for words; he wasn't sure how to explain it. "Heaven has a lot of stories about you…and your brothers...once they found out that Dean was the Michael sword, Heaven went into even worse than before. It was like someone dropped blood into a tank of sharks. A lot of time we keep up with who goes in and occasionally who goes out of Heaven. You were one of the rare occasions that someone left Heaven. Now…we all knew that you weren't enough to lure Dean to say yes. You were his brother but…you were still almost a stranger. Still…we were all surprised when you got thrown into the cage. All the angels knew that you didn't belong in the cage and many wanted to try and get you out…especially after Sam was released. It was dangerous though and…no one wanted to go against the archangels." Samandriel paused to take a breath even though he didn't have to breathe. "I was a…a lowly angel. Not many thought of me…I still tried to do my duty. I felt like…for someone who had once been in Heaven…you had spent long enough in the cage. It was…it was a battle though." He looked down at his hands and sighed, "Your skin is more marred than I would have liked…you are out of the cage though." Adam stared at him, raising an eyebrow, "My skin?" The angel nodded slowly before getting up. "Stand up," He ordered quietly. Adam did so, still confused. "Now lift your shirt," Samandriel looked at the ground intently. Adam looked at the angel for another moment before lifting his shirt, frowning at the angry red burn across his abdomen. "Why…what…" Adam looked over at Samandriel who looked like a kicked puppy. "When I pulled you from the pit it just…it just happened…" Adam looked down at the burn again before letting his shirt fall back down. "Please…please understand…it was an accident." Adam leaned over and pulled the angel into a hug, mainly just to get him to shut up, "It's alright Samandriel, you got me out and that's all that matters."


	11. Pick Up Your Phone

Samandriel wasn't exactly sure why Adam was hugging him; actually Samandriel had rarely ever gotten hugged so he wasn't sure what to do. Adam pulled away quickly though and started through the house again. The musty smell of dust haunted the place wherever he went and he didn't like it. His mother had always done the cleaning in the house but it looked like now it was his job. That was until he heard the phone ring. He grabbed it but didn't pick it up. The screen flashed _Kansas Number _and Adam frowned. "Shouldn't you answer it?" Samandriel asked curiously, peering around the house like a toddler in a new place. "Nah," Adam shook his head, "I'll let it go to voicemail." A few moments later the machine picked it up and Adam heard exactly what he hadn't wanted to hear.

"_Adam! You little brat! Pick up the phone!"_

_"Dean…I do not believe that he will respond to such a message."_

_"Um…Adam, hey look, we kinda need you to pick up the phone. There's something we need to talk to you and Samandriel about, well actually Cas needs to talk to you."_

_"He's a little brat and he's my little brother I will talk to him how I want and he will respond."_

_"No…no I do not believe so, perhaps a more…soothing tone." _

Samandriel was now staring at the machine with wide eyes before he turned and looked at Adam, a small smile on his face, "It's your brothers and Castiel!" Adam scowled at the angel's obvious happiness and handed him the phone, "You talk to them then." He stared at the phone like it was a foreign object, "How do you…work this?" Adam blinked at him before raising an eyebrow, "Alfie can't tell you that?" Samandriel glanced up at Adam, "Alfie refuses to tell me, he's mad at me because I hugged you." Adam wrinkled his nose, "I'm a fantastic hugger, wiener boy needs to calm down, it was just a hug. But you press the button with the green phone." Samandriel studied the phone before finding the button and pressing it. He stared at Adam and the human let out a sigh, taking the phone, "Hello?"

_"Adam!"_

_"Is Samandriel there?"_

_"Little brat…"_

"Hey Sam," Adam glanced over at the angel beside him before responding to the second greeting, "Yeah, Castiel. He's here, he reminds me of you." Samandriel offered Adam a lopsided grin, "I was in his garrison!" Adam felt a small creep across his face, watching the angel before he heard someone else speak.

_"Is he alright? There are urgent matters at hand that involve Crowley."_

_"We think he might be after you."_

Adam let out a laugh, "**Might **be? Oh no, he is. He was here?"

_"And you didn't think you call us?!"_

_"Dean please, calm down."_

_"My brother is going to get ganked by a demon, don't tell me to calm down Castiel!"_

Adam took the phone away from his ear and put it on speaker phone, setting it down. "Castiel?" Samandriel said quietly, watching the phone.

_"Samandriel! You're alright!" _

Adam could hear the obvious compassion that Castiel had for the small angel and smiled, leaning on the wall. "Yes. I'm alright."

_"We believe that Crowley…might be after Adam. We believe that he thinks he will be able to bargain Michael."_

"I know," Samandriel deadpanned and Adam ran his fingers through his hair. "He was here when we got here," Adam supplied.

_"He was what?! Adam do you not have your house demon proofed?!"_

"Dean, I have an angel, how much more demon proof can you get?" Adam sighed and Samandriel started at him, frowning a bit.

_"We're coming over and don't you dare argue. We'll be there in a few hours, keep your stupid door locked at least."_


	12. Family Reunion

Adam did lock the door though he knew it would do no good since Crowley obviously hadn't used a door. He sighed as Samandriel covered the base of the doors and of the windows with salt. "So why didn't you ice him?" Adam asked as he watched the angel. Samandriel raised an eyebrow, "Why didn't I ice who?" Adam crossed his arms over his chest, "Crowley, isn't he like…the big bad one?" Samandriel pursed his lips before nodding, "I suppose he is the 'big, bad' one but…Crowley is bad news…" The human noticed him shirting in discomfort so he dropped it, instead he asked what he thought was an equally as important question, "I'm going to get put on lockdown aren't I?" The angel's look went from confused to almost amused as he nodded, "It is quite possible, yes." Adam gave an exasperated sigh and flopped down on the couch, coughing at bit at the dust that flew up. Samandriel continued to clean around the house, wheezing every now and then.

"Does Alfie have asthma or something?" Adam asked with a smirk the next time that Samandriel passed through the living room. "He says he does not, but he says you can…no…that's not very nice," He seemed to be arguing with himself, crossing his arms over his chest. "Do you ever you know…let him walk around?" Samandriel paused but nodded, "Yes…however I'm fairly positive he would punch you if he got the chance right now." Adam shrugged, "So Wiener Boy is a brat, he can get over it." Samandriel gave a sigh, "I really wish you wouldn't provoke him in such ways as that, he is very unruly." Adam sighed, "Is he…okay with being your vessel?" Samandriel seemed to be in thought but Adam knew he was listening. "He says that it's not the vessel part he doesn't like, it's you." Adam scowled, "Now what have I done to him?" Samandriel shrugged and opened his mouth to reply but snapped it shut and looked around, crouching down. "What?" Adam frowned, getting off the couch. The angel seemed to relax slightly as Adam heard car doors close. "Your brothers are here," The angel announced, bounding to the door, "And so is Castiel!"

It was just one big reunion when Castiel saw Samandriel, Adam and Dean…not so much. "I swear Adam, you are such a brat!" Those were the first words that came out of Dean's mouth as he walked in the house before he wrinkled his nose, "I remembered less dust." Adam rolled his eyes, "That's what happens when someone doesn't live in a house for six years." Sam walked in after his brother and gave a cough, frowning at the house. Last in was Castiel, carefully looking around before beaming at Samandriel, "I must say, I didn't think you could do it Samandriel, I'm proud of you." The younger angel blushed at the praise and Adam was sure that Alfie was probably having a fit. "Yeah but now we got a bigger fish to fry," Dean scowled and Sam rolled his eyes. "Right," Castiel nodded, taking his attention from Samandriel, "Crowley."


	13. Story of the Vessel

**Authors Note: Howdy guys! Thank you for all your reviews and whatnot, they make me really excited and I love you all. A lot of people want to know what's going on with Alfie so…I figured I'd go ahead and spell that one out. Enjoy!**

* * *

"This is big boy talk," Dean snarked as he pushed Adam's shoulders down, forcing him into the kitchen chair. "Dean, I think I count as a big boy, you do realize where I've been right?" The older Winchester cocked an eyebrow before smacking the back of his head and walking to the garage with Sam and Castiel. Samandriel had placed himself across from Adam and watched Dean leave with a glare. "Just…leave it," The taller male chucked, running a hand through his hair. "Alfie says you deserved it but…I feel as if he shouldn't do it." Adam gave a huff and stared at the angel, "What does wiener boy have against me anyway." The angel stared at the human across from him for a moment before speaking, "Perhaps I should let him tell you." Adam's eyes went wide and he shook his head but it was no good, he saw the light in the angel's eyes change. "Adam Milligan."

Then it hit Adam, it hit him like a ton of bricks. He blinked at the other boy for a moment before scowling. "Alfie! Really!?" Alfie shrugged with a sigh, "I mean dang, how'd you forgot me?" Adam rolled his eyes, "I was in hell." The short male sighed, rolling his eyes with a dismissive hand wave, "That's no reason to forget your roommate. Didn't you remember me yelling at you? You didn't remember what I looked like?" Adam sighed, leaning back in his chair, "Is a particular reason that you…hate me?" It was odd, Alfie had seemed familiar, shockingly familiar actually. Adam had just figured that it was because he was angel or something. No, he was his old roommate from Wisconsin. "So…why did you…you know, become a vessel?" Alfie shrugged as he got up and walked over to the fridge, scowling at it's bare state. "I mean…it was weird. I started hearing the voice…telling me where you were, telling me that I could save you, I guess I figured I'd get your dumb butt out of trouble. I still hate you." Adam rolled his eyes, "Of course you do. Those were the last words I heard out of you." Alfie leaned on the counter and crossed his arms over his chest, "I guess I'm being so ill because…you didn't remember me…you know…" Adam felt a small smile creep onto his lips, "I remember you now if that counts for anything." Alfie nodded, "Yeah…it counts, but I'm warning you, if you get all mushy-gushy with this angel, I may have to end you." Adam smirked, "You love it."


	14. Counting Your Chickens

**Author's Note: Howdy guys! Thank you guys for the reviews, they make me very, very happy! I apologize for any typos or whatnot, I haven't been doing much proofreading. Anyway! Thank you guys so much! **

* * *

Adam was…he was happy that Alfie was okay. He was a good guy. He was happy he was okay, he was not happy that he had gotten turned into some angel's puppet, even if it was Samandriel. He wasn't sure why he trusted the young angel so much, all angel's had lied to him the past, there was something made him want to trust the angel. Something.

A crash snapped him out of his thoughts and he turned around to find a scowling Dean. "You need to clean the garage," He stated flatly as he attempted to get the cobwebs off himself. "Dean I do not believe that was-" Castiel was cut off with a wave of Dean's hand as he continued through the house, stomping as loud as he could. Adam knew that Dean wasn't his biggest fan but he had done anything really bad to him. Dean had let him stay in the cage to rot so if anything, Adam should be scowling. Adam glanced over at his old friend but he knew that he was back to riding shotgun to an angel. "We have a plan," Sam declared as he walked through the door, looking rather happy with himself. Both of the younger males glanced towards Sam, raising a eyebrow. "We are gonna demon proof this house! Today!" There was a groan from the living room and Sam glared towards the doorway before flashing Adam another grin, "You'll start in the garage."

"Adam there's a spider!" Adam heard the angel yelp and the human couldn't help but laugh as he swept the concrete floor. "Kill it?" He suggested, glancing over his old truck at the angel. "Father made all creatures! I shouldn't!" Adam let out another laugh. "So why are you so scared of it?" He teased lightly, opening the garage door and wincing at the light. "I'm not scared. Merely alarmed," Samandriel puffed his chest out a bit before poking the spider with a broom. He let out a squeak as it moved and quickly to busy himself on the other side of the garage. "Not scared at all are you, oh fierce weapon of Heaven?" Adam received a glare from the angel but just kept working. He set up his old iPod on a dock in the corner, trying to drown out most of his thoughts as he worked. Samandriel didn't seem to particularly like most of his music but some of it was okay to him. Music would have to be something that Adam taught the angel about. That thought made Adam pause. He wasn't sure how long Samandriel was planning on staying, heck, he didn't even know if he wanted him to stay. Adam felt something twist inside him and he glanced down at his feet. _Don't count your chickens before they hatch Milligan. _He sighed and continued to work, humming along to the music.


	15. Not Attached

"Adam…" They had finally cleaned out the garage and Dean claimed he'd prepared the house for whatever was to come. They were now all sitting around the table, eating out of assorted take-out boxes. Alfie seemed to be capable of coaxing Samandriel into trying some of the food but the angel wanted to refuse when he saw that Castiel wasn't eating. "We must talk," The older angel had his gaze directed on the youngest Winchester, causing both Sam and Dean to frown. Adam was a little squeamish around Castiel, with good reason though. He nodded slowly, setting down his chopsticks, "So talk." Castiel shook his head with a deep sigh, "Alone." Adam pushed away from the table and started out the door, "Alright, let's go talk."

They walked out to the door and down the sidewalk in silence, almost getting to the diner before Castiel spoke. "Samandriel is tired," Castiel stated after a bit, "I think he needs time away from you to recover." Adam felt that twist again and he shook his head, "But…why?" Castiel was silent for a moment, "Michael…Michael gave you some grace, grace to keep you from remembering what happened in the cage. It wasn't enough though and Samandriel is supplying what else you need. He used grace to heal you and when he did that it took a lot of grace." Adam was silent for a moment as he tried to digest exactly what had been said. _This is why you didn't need to count your chickens. _"Can't he stay…just…not use his grace? Not use his grace and rest?" Castiel glanced over at Adam and raised an eyebrow, "I suppose so though I believe that if you even remotely started to remember anything again he would start using his grace." Adam frowned, "So…I just won't remember." Castiel stopped walking and stood in front of Adam, studying him. He seemed to be sizing him up, as if he was deciding if he approved or not, "He's a young angel, Adam. You seemed to be rather attached." Adam let a frown slid onto his face again, "I'm not…attached. I'm just…worried about Alfie." Castiel raised a skeptical eyebrow and Adam sighed, "I don't know him enough to be attached to him." Castiel shook his head, "He raised you Adam, and it's very possible that you're attached." Adam rolled his eyes, "I'm not attached."


	16. The Truth About Vessels

**_Guys! I'm so sorry that I am awful. School has gotten the best of me. Now my honors projects are done and I don't have percussion practice anymore. Thank you for the reviews! They mean a lot! There will be more action after this, I promise, this just sets it in motion._**

* * *

Soon after Adam and Castiel returned, Dean talked the older angel into leaving. Adam was almost happy they were leaving though he felt a little guilty for thinking that. Samandriel continued to pad around the house, trying to clean even though it was spotless.

"Hey, Samandriel?" Adam called out after a while of listening to the angel hum while he worked. Samandriel stuck his head into the room and raised an eyebrow, "Yes?" Adam thought for a moment before speaking, "Do you like being here? I mean…you haven't been here long but…" Samandriel seemed slightly confused as the question but he nodded, "I like it, yes." Adam took a breath before he spoke again, "You can…you can leave if you want, you know, to go back to Heaven or whatever…" His voice trailed off because frankly he didn't want to think about it. He barely knew the angel but he liked him and he was probably a little more attached than he should have been. There was suddenly a sad look on Samandriel's face as he looked down at his feet. _Good job, Milligan. Just keep breaking the angel. _It wasn't an emotion he was used to seeing on Alfie's face, his roommate had always been rather reserved. He got angrier rather than upset. "Do you not want me here?" Samandriel asked, his voice hushed as he stared at his feet, "If you do not want me here, I do not have to be here." Adam instantly shot his hand out to grab the other's shoulder, shaking his head, "No, Alfi-" He paused a moment before shaking his head a bit more, "Samandriel I want you here." The angel looked up, a small frown on his face, "Do you want me here because I'm using Alfie as a vessel or because I am me." It was Adam's turn to look at his shoes. He heard the quiet patter of rain on the roof and he knew he'd messed up. It wasn't his fault; he'd lived with Alfie for two years, could the angel really expect him to not slip up. "Well," Samandriel said curtly, shrugging Adam's hand off his shoulder, "I believe that you need rest." Adam sighed and walked upstairs, hating the ice that had appeared in the small angel's voice. He laid on the bed and listened to the steadily increasing rain, furious with himself until his exhaustion got the best of him.


	17. Return of the Prince

When Adam woke up, there was someone standing in his room. He blinked towards the figure, frowning as he grabbed the hockey stick that was beside his bed. "Please child, that won't help you," The voice was icy. It took Adam's eyes a moment to focus before he finally panned who he was looking at. He could feel what the man was. He swallowed sharply as he tried to push himself up on the bed. The rain was still pounding away on the roof. The man was tall with pitch black hair. His eyes were cold as he stared at Adam. "So where is your angel?" He asked as he sauntered into the room, picking up a few pictures and looking at them. Adam felt his breath catch in his throat, _Samandriel was gone?_ "W-w-what?" The angel walked closer and sat down on the end of the bed, "Adam, right? I don't have the wrong kid with a mess of straw colored hair and a price on his head, right?" _Angels put prices on people's heads? Why on his? _"W-why do you want S-Samandriel?" The angel let out a laugh, "Great, I have the right kid. My name is…for the time being…" He pulled a wallet out his pocket and looked at the information, "Lucas. You're a hard man to find, Mr. Milligan. Though I must say, that angel of yours did a fantastic job leading me straight here." Adam felt his heart sink even more, _Samandriel had told them where he was at? He had just told them? _"So I want to congratulate your angel! He did an amazing job, getting out of the cage and in turn…finding a way for them to get me out of the cage." Adam felt his heart stop as a smile spread over the man's face, "Did you miss me Adam?"

The teenager's jaw dropped, shaking his head quickly, "N-n-no. Y-y-you can't be…" He trailed off, still shaking his head. "But it is!" Michael said brightly, staring at Adam, "I would have thought you would have remembered me." Adam shook his head, "You acted like you didn't know me." Michael snorted, "You would have passed out if I'd walked in and just announced that I got sprung from the largest pit of he-" Adam held up his hand, "Don't say the word." The angel frowned but didn't say anything, "So, where is Samandriel?" Adam just stared at Michael, "I don't get an I'm sorry? I don't get an apology? For your lies? For dragging me down? I just get…nothing?" Michael's face got dark as he leaned towards Adam. "Is my grace not enough for you, insolent human," He snarled before sitting back and composing himself. "I just need to speak with him, have no fear, I will not take him from you." Adam shook his head, "I don't believe you." Someone cleared their throat from the door and they both looked. Samandriel was standing there, looking rather frightened, "You shouldn't."


	18. Trying Something New

**Howdy! Howdy! Howdy! I'm super sorry that I haven't posted in so long! School is just...school. I will try and be back on track with these updates soon! I promise!**

* * *

"Ah! Samandriel!" Michael's voice was light and sweet but at the same time it made Adam flinch. It had that power. That power that rippled through the air and make it thick and painful. Adam swallowed sharply, biting down the red he was seeing. "It's so nice to of you take care of my vessel," The archangel purred as he walked over to the other angel, "I mean…he means so much to me after all." Both the young angel and Adam wrinkled their noses before Michael spoke again. "Though…you have been having troubles, have you not? With demons I hear." He glanced over Samandriel, a small look of disapproval on his face, "You're not the most fearsome warrior in the garrison but…I suppose you will work until I require him again." Samandriel opened his mouth but Michael shook a finger at him, "Do not object to me." The small angel shut his mouth once again and Adam could see the archangel's blade trembling in his hand. "I will return," Michael whispered harshly, "And until that time, you will teach this human exactly how much I've done for him." Michael snapped his fingers before either of them could argue and they both blinked at the empty space that the archangel had just been in.

"Where did you go?" Adam asked quietly, breaking the silence as he glanced at the angel. Samandriel opened his mouth but shut it, his angel blade no where to be seen. Adam stared at him for a moment but when it was obvious that he wasn't going to say anything, the human got up and went downstairs. He rummaged through the bags that he had gotten after they went shopping. He found his box of tea and grabbed the mug that was sitting in the cabinet. After the dust was rinsed off of it, he grabbed a pot and carefully boiled himself water. He needed tea. Tea unstressed him. Tea made him better. Samandriel came into the kitchen as Adam was pouring the water over the teabag. "I left…" He started quietly, walking over to the human, "Because I thought you no longer needed me." Adam took a sip of his tea as he watched the angel carefully. "I thought that you only wanted me around because of my vessel and I was angry…I apologize." Adam shook his head a bit, "No, it's alright." Samandriel stared at him before cocking his head to the side and Adam wrinkled his nose, "You're the mini version of Castiel. I swear it." Samandriel couldn't fight a small smile, "Is that a bad thing?" Adam shook his head, "No. It's a pretty good thing actually. Can I…can I try something?" Samandriel hesitated but nodded, "Yes. You may." Adam didn't know why he did was he but he did it anyway. He put his mug down on the counter and pulled Samandriel to him, pressing his lips against the angel's.


	19. Very, Very Unfair

Samandriel seemed shocked. He had no idea what Adam was doing. The human had taken the angel by surprise and the angel wasn't fond of it though…this wasn't all that bad. It was sloppy though, like Adam had forgotten how to kiss though it was quite possible that he had. It might have had something to do with the fact that Samandriel had no idea how to kiss. Adam pulled away after a quick beat and Samandriel just gaped at him. "Why did you do that?" He asked quietly and Adam's face fell, making the angel feel bad. "Was…was that wrong?" Adam asked quietly, blinking at Samandriel with wide, innocent eyes. Samandriel thought for a bit before he shook his head, "No. It was not wrong." Adam seemed to doubt him and Samandriel frowned a bit, "Adam, I would not lie to you so please, do not look at me like that." The human's nose wrinkled and he ran a hand through his hair, making it even more disheveled than before. He leaned over once again and placed a small, chaste kiss against the angel's lips. Samandriel seemed lost as for what to do so Adam just pulled away, walking over to the fridge and digging around until he found something that he wanted to eat; he knew this had been a bad idea. Of course it was a bad idea to kiss the angel who had pulled you out of hell. Of course it was a bad idea, nothing about that was a good idea. He felt so stupid; he should have listened to Castiel. He barely knew Samandriel anyway. He barely knew him but…they were close in a way. He felt so drawn to him, he felt such a need to be close to him and kissing him felt like a way to get closer. He needed closer, he craved closer. Adam reached up and rubbed a hand across the burn on his stomach and he could feel Samandriel's eyes on him. "Adam, are you alright?" The angel asked hesitantly. Adam cleared his throat and nodded, "Yes. I'm fine…lets do something, like…paint the living room. It's such a dull color. I want something bright."

Somehow Adam and Samandriel managed to agree on a paint color in the hardware and bought enough of it to cover the living room. The furniture was covered in plastic and Adam was trying to show Samandriel how to make even strokes of paint. "Adam...this does not make sense," Samandriel sighed as he attempted to paint his portion of the wall. "Sure it does!" Adam grinned, finishing the current wall he was on and moving to the next one. Samandriel growled a bit in discontent but kept painting the wall anyway. Finally they had painted the wall a non-dull color and Adam stood back with a smile, "See! It looks nice!" Samandriel rolled his eyes, "It looks nearly the same." The human gave a huff, reaching over and swiping paint across the angel's cheek, "No it doesn't! You're a party pooper!" Samandriel seemed in shock as he wiped paint on Adam's cheek. With that the human picked up his brush, slinging a bit of paint at the other who just frowned, "This is childish." Adam smirked, tossing a bit more, "And?" Samandriel sized up the situation before grabbing one of the cans of paint, "And very, very unfair for you."


End file.
